


That Bad Type

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Report, Commander,” Zarkon orders.Before speaking Sendak looks up and Lotor’s breath catches in his throat. Surely he’ll look at him now, surely- but no. Sendak ignores him as he starts his report, cold bloodedly describing the quintessence mining operations at his colonies, the way he’s been managing the population.His voice is deep and powerful as he speaks and Lotor can’t tear his gaze away from his face, his chiseled features. He’s a conqueror, a murderer- a brute. He’s so handsome it makes Lotor weak in the knees and he hates it, and Sendak, and himself most of all.





	That Bad Type

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y'all. There are some Power Dynamics here. Listening to Bad Guy by Billie Ellish just gave me Lodak VIBES ok. Title is from the song.
> 
> This is set in canon era, before Lotor's exile.

 

* * *

 

Sendak’s footsteps are like drum beats on the polished metal floor of the throne room, echoing through the cavernous space. Lotor can practically feel the vibrations in his gut as he stands behind Zarkon’s throne with his arms folded behind his back.

Sendak doesn’t spare him a single glance as he kneels before the throne and Lotor tightens his hands into fists, his body flooded with heat.

“Report, Commander,” Zarkon orders.

Before speaking Sendak looks up and Lotor’s breath catches in his throat. Surely he’ll look at him now, _surely-_ but no. Sendak ignores him as he starts his report, cold bloodedly describing the quintessence mining operations at his colonies, the way he’s been _managing_ the population.

His voice is deep and powerful as he speaks and Lotor can’t tear his gaze away from his face, his chiseled features. He’s a conqueror, a murderer- a brute. He’s so handsome it makes Lotor weak in the knees and he hates it, and Sendak, and himself most of all.

Sendak talks about his operations, his quintessence output levels-

“That’s not sustainable!” Lotor interjects, taking a step forward despite not quite meaning to.

Still Sendak doesn’t look at him and Kova hisses from his perch on Lotor’s shoulder. This is dangerous. He shouldn’t be doing this, speaking out against his father’s favorite Commander, speaking out at all where anyone can hear.

But he wants Sendak to _look_ at him.

“You’re draining your planets. When the natives realize what’s happening they’ll rise against you.”

Finally, Sendak’s eyes flick over to him for a second, a bare instant, before he looks back at Zarkon before him. Even that little is enough to leave Lotor reeling and breathless. Sendak looked at him, saw him- for just a moment. He feels small and pathetic for wanting it so badly, for feeling like his blood is boiling in his veins just from that.

“Yes,” Sendak says, his voice a casual drawl.

“Yes?” Lotor demands, taking another step forward. He’s furious and shaking; he’s turned on and dizzy. Sendak simply keeps his eyes forward and says nothing at all. “There are better ways-”

“Silence,” Zarkon orders and Lotor’s blood freezes in his veins. He’s gone too far. His father is angry because he’s gone too far, and now-

“Sire, if I may,” Sendak says slowly, rising to his feet.

Zarkon must have made some gesture of assent that Lotor didn’t see, too busy staring at Sendak, because the Commander starts speaking.

“If they rise- we’ll put them down,” he says, looking at Lotor again.

Lotor can’t breathe. He’s frozen and burning up at the same time and he can’t breathe from Sendak’s attention turned fully to him.

“If we drain their planets- we’ll find others. This universe and everything in it belongs to the Galra Empire.”

Lotor grits his teeth. Sendak is a monster. He’s a monster and Lotor wants him so badly he can barely think of anything else.

“Vrepit sa,” Sendak says with a smirk that makes Lotor’s heart skip a beat.

“Vrepit sa,” Zarkon answers. “You’re dismissed, Commander.”

Sendak bows and turns on his heel, his footsteps loud in the suddenly silent hall.

The next Commander walks in to give his report and Lotor composes himself, folding his hands behind his back. He pictures Sendak’s face, his eyes, his smirk, and waits for the audiences to be over.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s not quite sure what he’s doing even as he walks towards Sendak’s chambers. He’s going to- talk. Convince him-

Lotor sighs sharply and runs a hand through his hair. There’s no convincing Sendak. He’s a tool, a cog, a piece of the Galra war machine. He’s little more than Zarkon’s puppet, doing the Emperor’s bidding. But he’s _smart_ too, he’s sharp. He has a keen mind and he can see reason, Lotor’s seen him be convinced before. Lotor has convinced him before.

And if that doesn’t work…

Sendak is a force to be reckoned with but he’s not a god. He’s a man made of flesh and blood, an animal at his core just like the rest of them. Lotor could end him. Maybe. Probably. Probably he could end him and save a few million lives in the process.

So he walks to Sendak’s chambers.

The door is locked but he hacks the control panel easily enough, walking inside with trepidation. His heart is fluttering. He’s afraid and full of desire even as he tries to force himself to focus. He’s here for a reason, except when Sendak walks out into the main room all of Lotor’s reasons fade like smoke blown apart by the wind.

Sendak is naked but for a towel wrapped around his hips. He’s powerful and strong, so huge that Lotor has to look up to meet his eyes. His fur is damp and his eyes are fierce as he takes in Lotor before him.

Lotor swallows as the full weight of Sendak’s gaze settles on him. He’s the prince, he’s- he has power, and Sendak- Sendak-

Sendak walks towards him and Lotor’s mouth is dry, his heart pounding in his chest. He holds his ground, not so much from bravery as an inability to move when faced with Sendak coming towards him. He shouldn’t have come. He shouldn’t have-

There’s a giant hand around his throat and he can’t breathe as Sendak pushes him up against the wall only to _look_ at him, narrowing his eyes as he stares intently into Lotor’s face. He’s so handsome. No one should be this handsome and yet here he is- practically naked as he pushes Lotor against the wall and stares him down.

He should say something. He licks his lips and opens his mouth only for Sendak to tighten his fingers over Lotor’s throat threateningly. Lotor gasps and chokes on his words, breathing fast as heat rises through him.

Sendak could kill him now. He could kill him and dispose of his body and no one would ever know or suspect. No one would question the halfbreed prince’s disappearance. No one would think to place the blame at Sendak’s doorstep; no one would think to place blame at all.

“Prince Lotor,” Sendak purrs as he runs his eyes down Lotor’s body.

Lotor’s in full armor but suddenly he feels naked, more naked than Sendak standing before him in just a towel.

“Unhand me,” Lotor manages and is surprised at how strong he sounds. His voice doesn’t shake at all even though he feels like he’s melting.

Sendak leans closer, close enough to kiss. If Lotor simply tilted his face up a few scant degrees he could press their lips together-

Sendak’s breath is hot over his skin and Lotor is suffocating, drowning. He needs to get out. He shouldn’t have come.

“Hmm,” Sendak hums thoughtfully, tightening his grip on Lotor’s throat for a second before easing up. He repeats the action a few times, like a pulsing threat, and Lotor’s so hard he might just pass out with it.

“Unhand me,” he repeats.

“Why have you come?” Sendak asks. The weight of his attention is crushing Lotor from the inside out. His presence is too large, his body too hot. His hand on Lotor’s throat is scalding and he shouldn’t have come.

“To convince you-”

“No,” Sendak says. “That’s not why.”

Lotor closes his mouth and swallows. He fights not to show his desire, his fear. If he shows fear Sendak will take advantage, will-

Lotor doesn’t know what he’ll do. He locks his knees to keep them from shaking, tightens his hands into fists and tilts his chin up definitely as he stares Sendak down. Sendak seems pleased, the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk.

“I see,” he says. Lotor has no idea what it is he _sees_ but suddenly all he can hear is blood rushing through his ears and Sendak’s steady breathing. He feels hot all over, flushed. His palms are sweating, and Sendak-

Sendak moves the hand that’s on his throat to the back of his head to fist in his hair. Lotor can’t prevent the small sound of surprise as Sendak yanks his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. Idly Lotor wonders if Sendak can see his pulse fluttering, if Sendak’s about to rip his throat out, or-

He screws his eyes shut as Sendak leans closer and licks a hot stripe up his neck, torturously slow like he’s deciding whether or not to bite.

“Unhand me,” Lotor whispers one last time as he presses his palms to Sendak’s chest. He buries his fingers in the thick fur there, clutching desperately rather than trying to push him away. He couldn’t push him away even if he wanted, if he put all his strength into it. Sendak is an unstoppable force- a typhoon; an ion storm.

“No,” Sendak growls and pushes Lotor to his knees.

Lotor looks up at him, confused about what’s happening. Sendak takes off his towel and his giant cock is in front of Lotor’s face, ridged and leaking. This can’t be real; this must be some sort of dream. Lotor pants as he stares, as he looks up Sendak’s naked body and into his eyes. Sendak stares back expectantly.

Lotor could fight. His hands are free- he has his sword, his dagger, he has any number of weapons at his disposal. He could fight, he _should_ fight, except he grips Sendak’s thighs instead. He’s never done this before, never even gotten close. He’d never thought the first time would be like this- on his knees with Sendak naked and towering over him.

Maybe Sendak’s growing impatient because he tightens his grip on Lotor’s hair, making him wince.

“Open your mouth,” he orders, running the thumb of his free hand over Lotor’s bottom lip. It’s a relief to be told what to do, to be told what Sendak expects.

Lotor opens his mouth.

Sendak grins with satisfaction as he feeds Lotor his cock, not rough but not particularly gentle either. Lotor’s eyes widen in shock, it isn’t until this very moment that this starts to feel _real._ Sendak’s cock is huge and hot over his tongue, slick and tasting of musk and spice. Something about it makes Lotor’s head spin and he wonders if it’s Galra pheromones or just his own desire- years of lust crystalized into one perfect moment of fulfillment.

Sendak pushes in deep- too deep. Lotor can’t help choking, his grip on Sendak’s thighs tightening, trying to push him away. It’s no use. Sendak thrusts in and out of his mouth steadily and tears rise to Lotor’s eyes, fear making his heart flutter in his chest.

He’s so hard he’s dizzy with it but he can’t bring his hand down to touch himself because of how hard he’s gripping Sendak above him.

“Don’t fight me,” Sendak growls but Lotor can’t force himself to take it. He’s trying to push himself back even as Sendak drags him closer by the hair.

Finally Sendak pulls back and Lotor collapses, gasping for breath. He stares at Sendak’s cock, glistening with Lotor’s spit and his own slick. He’s dizzy and shaking, not sure what he wants.

“You’re not very good at this,” Sendak says thoughtfully and his quiet statement feels like failure. Lotor hates that fear shivers through him, fear that Sendak’s disappointed, that he’ll send him away.

“Maybe you’ll be good at something else.” Sendak takes Lotor by the arm and pulls him up, dragging him across the room to toss him onto the bed.

“Strip,” he orders and Lotor obeys. His hands are shaking as he takes off his armor, unzips the flightsuit he wears underneath. Sendak watches him the whole time, stroking his cock slowly, and Lotor flushes and doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sendak orders and Lotor obeys, shaking with anticipation. “Down,” Sendak growls, grabbing him by the back of the neck and shoving his face into the sheets. Lotor whimpers with need but Sendak ignores him, keeping one hand on his neck to press him down while stroking his ass with the other.

Lotor can only close his eyes and wait until there are slick fingers at his entrance, rubbing slowly before pushing inside. He muffles his moan against the pillow, breathing hard as he tries to shift his thighs open wider, get used to the intrusion. Sendak doesn’t give him the chance to adjust, pushing in and out firmly and he grips the sheets and gasps for breath.

Lotor tries to relax and take it but it’s too much- Sendak’s fingers burn inside him and somehow that’s exactly what he wants, a sharp edge of pain to make it real. Soon, too soon, Sendak’s pulling back and lining up his cock and Lotor tries to jerk away in shock.

Sendak growls, tightening his grip on the back of Lotor’s neck. Lotor stills with a whimper, gasping for breath. To his surprise Sendak pauses, pulling back to stroke his trembling thigh thoughtfully.

“You haven’t done this before, have you,” he says. It’s not a question and Lotor doesn’t answer, doesn’t say anything at all. “Breathe,” Sendak says, and then he’s pushing inside. He moves slowly but his cock is huge and it hurts anyway. Lotor tries to breathe, to relax, but he can’t help the small pained sound that breaks itself out of his throat.

He’s on fire. Sendak’s hands are scalding as he holds him down and pushes himself deep into Lotor’s body. His cock is ridged and Lotor feels every single one of them sliding past his rim. It’s endless. There are tears streaming down his face but he won’t tell Sendak to stop, won’t disappoint him again.

“Breathe,” Sendak repeats as he pauses with his cock buried in Lotor’s ass up to the hilt.

Lotor takes in deep lungfuls of air and tries to center himself but it’s impossible. Sendak is huge inside him, the burning feeling of fullness all he can think about.

“I’m going to help you,” Sendak says, “don’t be afraid.”

“I- I’m not-” Lotor manages. Sendak folds over him, nosing at the side of his neck for a moment before he opens his mouth, biting down _hard_ on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Lotor cries out and jerks but there’s nowhere to go. Adrenaline floods through him and he struggles, his heart racing. “What-”

Sendak pulls back and licks at the bite, making Lotor shudder. He feels woozy, surprised to note the pain has faded. When Sendak laughs Lotor can feel it rumbling through him.

“Endorphins from the mating bite,” Sendak murmurs against his ear. “Doesn’t that feel better?” He thrusts shallowly and Lotor moans at the sudden stimulation. It does feel better, the pain fading into something else, something hot and shivering that uncurls in his gut. Sendak thrusts again and now it’s _good,_ amazing.

Sendak goes back to licking the bite, each swipe of his rough tongue making Lotor shiver and jerk against him, into him. He reaches back to grap Sendak’s hip, trying to urge him onwards, to fuck him for real.

The next thrust makes Lotor cry out, and then he’s moaning each time Sendak snaps his hips up, driving his cock in and out of him. Lotor’s trembling and helpless under him and it’s everything he’s ever wanted, ever dreamed of as he watched Sendak in the training pits for so long now.

Sendak drags his claws down Lotor’s back before taking him by the waist, his hands nearly big enough to wrap all the way around. That knowledge makes his mind go blank with heat and when Sendak speeds up all Lotor can do is writhe on his cock, practically sobbing with pleasure.

There’s pressure building up at the base of his spine; his cock is hard and throbbing between his legs. He’s close just from this, from Sendak fucking him, holding him. From Sendak’s bite still aching on his neck. He wants to reach down and touch himself but he needs both hands to keep Sendak from driving him up the bed with his powerful thrusts.

His head’s too full of static to manage the coordination to move now anyway, manage anything that isn’t moaning into the pillows and trying not to shred the sheets with his claws. Trying not to go mad with the exquisite fullness of Sendak’s cock inside him, the ridges making sparks explode over the backs of his eyelids as Sendak fucks him.

The room is filled with the obscene slick sounds of Sendak fucking into him, the slapping of flesh against flesh with each thrust. Lotor wants to cum so badly but the feeling of Sendak’s cock driving in and out of him is too intense to think of anything else.

Maybe Sendak’s close too because his movements grow erratic and then he groans loudly. Lotor flushes at the feeling of heat bursting inside him, Sendak’s cock twitching. He expects Sendak to pull out but he just _stays,_ breathing hard against the back of Lotor’s neck. Sendak’s going to leave now that he’s gotten what he wanted, he’s going to kick Lotor out, still hard and aching and-

Sendak makes a sound like a purr, a low rumble that starts in his chest and fills Lotor up, spreading through his entire body and soaking into him.

“Mmm,” Sendak hums, somehow completely self satisfied. He slides his left hand under Lotor’s body to take him by the throat and strokes his flank with his right.

Lotor bites his lip, confused and impossibly turned on. Sendak’s still not moving, still inside him, pressing him down. He’s still making that _sound_ and when he slips his hand around to stroke Lotor’s cock Lotor jerks and whines.

His hand is hot and huge, his touch gentle but firm. It’s almost lazy, the way he touches him, nosing at the back of his neck and kissing the bite he’d left.

Lotor’s thighs are aching from how widely he’s spread, his knees shaking with the effort of keeping himself up for so long. He’s on the verge of collapse but he forces himself to stay still for Sendak’s ministrations. It feels so good, like slow waves of pleasure cresting over him, steady and relentless. His body’s tense with it, with how close he is. Sendak tightens his hold over his throat, not quite enough to cut off his breathing and yet the threat of it is impossibly delicious.

Lotor’s at his mercy, has been this whole time, and he can’t get enough. He wants Sendak to speed up, to make him cum. He wants Sendak to keep going endlessly so he can feel this good forever.

“Look at you,” Sendak murmurs against the back of his neck. “You’re doing so well for me. Such a pretty little thing, so good at taking my cock. So perfect-”

Lotor cums with a gasp, his vision whiting out for a moment as pleasure eclipses him, so acute it’s almost agony.

At last Sendak pulls out of him with a laugh and moves back, and finally Lotor collapses fully to the bed, taking deep shuddering breaths to try and compose himself. Sendak flips him over and bends to lap at the cum streaking his stomach while Lotor whines and tries to squirm away in embarrassment. Sendak ignores him with a quiet growl and Lotor gives up, throwing his arm over his face and letting his muscles go slack.

Even if he could get Sendak to stop he doesn’t really want him to- he likes the feeling of Sendak’s tongue rasping against his skin, likes Sendak’s attention on him. Sendak pushes a finger inside him and Lotor hisses at the burn.

“Sore?” Sendak asks with a smirk. “I wasn’t sure such a tiny thing could take my whole cock but you managed it, didn’t you.”

“I’d better go,” Lotor says in an attempt to salvage some dignity, moving to sit up.

“You’ll stay where I put you,” Sendak says, pushing him back down before standing.

Lotor glares at him as Sendak walks into the en suite and returns with a washcloth. Maybe it’s just as well, Lotor isn’t entirely sure he could walk now anyway. His bones feel like jelly, his legs still trembling. Everything aches but it’s pleasant in its own way, proof that this happened. He raises his hand to the bite Sendak left, touching the fang marks gently.

Sendak grins wolfishly at him as he moves to clean him off, and then he’s back in bed and gathering Lotor in his arms, pulling him over to lie with his head pillowed on Sendak’s chest.

Lotor doesn’t question it. He’s too exhausted to question anything. Sendak strokes his hair for a long time and Lotor’s almost asleep when he speaks.

“Tell me of your better ways,” Sendak says thoughtfully.

“What?” Lotor asks, jerking up to look at him. He’s expecting ridicule, a smirk, but Sendak is simply raising an eyebrow.

“The better ways of harvesting quintessence. What are they?”

Slowly Lotor starts to talk, flushing at the growing interest in Sendak’s eyes.

“I’ll use your methods,” he says at last. “And in return you’ll serve on my fleet.”

Lotor opens his mouth in shock and, not knowing what to say, promptly closes it.

“My father would never allow that,” he says at last. “He wants us to be rivals, not-”

Sendak laughs. “I’m much more concerned with what _I_ want. I want you in my engine room, my bridge, my council, my bed. I want your mind and your body, all of you.”

“You want… _me,”_ Lotor says incredulously.

“Wasn’t that perfectly clear?” Sendak asks, raising his fingers to run over the mating bite. “It’ll be simple enough. I’ll tell the Emperor that I want you to serve me. You’ll act properly indignant, declare yourself above a mere Commander- you know how to push his buttons better than anyone. He’ll grant my request just to spite you.”

“Or he could punish me for my impertinence,” Lotor says, frowning.

“I suppose that’s just a risk you’ll have to take.” Sendak’s eyes are dark and glittering with mirth. “You’re not a coward, you proved as much by coming here to kill me.”

“I-” Lotor starts, flushing. “I didn’t-”

“Didn’t you,” Sendak purrs.

“I hadn’t decided yet,” Lotor mutters. “I wanted to speak with you first. Convince you to adopt my methods.”

“Hmm,” Sendak hums. “You’ve convinced me of nothing. But I’ll use your methods if that means you’ll serve me. I know you want to. But I want to hear you say it.”

Lotor bites his lip as he thinks it over. He doesn’t want to serve anyone, least of all Sendak. But-

“Come now,” Sendak says. “You want me. If you were on my ship you could have me- whenever you like.”

“You mean _you’d_ be having _me,”_ Lotor scowls.

“Is that so terrible?” Sendak asks, raising an eyebrow. “We could fuck every morning and twice in the evening if you like.”

“I’ll never walk again,” Lotor says with a snort.

“I’d carry you. Come now. Say it.”

“Fine,” Lotor whispers at last. “Yes. I want it- you. But I won’t serve you. We’d be- equals. And you’ll use my methods.”

“Yes,” Sendak says with a smirk and Lotor wonders if he’s made a mistake even as he buries his face in fur at Sendak’s chest.

“Equals,” Sendak echoes. “Tomorrow then. I’ll present this arrangement to the Emperor.”

“Yes,” Lotor whispers back, overjoyed and trying not to let it show. “Tomorrow. And then I’ll be yours.”

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
